OreSama's Camping Journal
by novala
Summary: The neat Atobe somehow left his journal lying on the floor of the clubhouse and hiyoshi just happened to come early on that particular day...::


(A/N: I've just realized that somehow, I'd accidentally left the salmon on the pan for 12 minutes without burning it…and it's not sticky too! Yatta!!!)

* * *

Ore-sama's Camping Journal

-A Windy Day-

Hiyoshi walked faster to the club house, due to the coldness that the strong zephyr caused. The club house was deserted, or maybe because he came too early for he's not intended to catch a cold. He opened his locker and that's when he noticed something; lying on the floor; a book. As he picked the book up, he noticed that it was an elegant-looking black book with golden letters scribbled on it reading JOURNAL. One name entered his mind; Atobe Keigo. Sure enough, it was indeed belongs to the King when Hiyoshi opened the cover to reveal the personal information section. He doubt that the gold scribbles in front was fake.

* * *

-Personal Information-

Hiyoshi read the PI briefly before proceeded in reading the buchou's thoughts. His handwriting was neat and unbelievably tidy for a guy. But then, realization hit Hiyoshi; it is Atobe Keigo we're talking about, _the_ Atobe Keigo.

_May 28__th__ – The Math class is boring. The questions Hana-sensei gave were easy yet she claims that they were Tokyo University entrance exam questions. Ore-sama doubts that. But of course, Ore-sama is brilliant. Be awed by ore-sama's intelligent._

_June 10__th__ – Ore-sama was informed by that weird guy Sakaki that he sent ore-sama's fabulous name for a camp for three days. Worst; ore-sama isn't allowed to bring his servants and will be separated from his plush-ore-sama means, from his soft mattress. The 3__rd__ years are going too and how ore-sama hopes that Mukahi won't be keen to go but knowing him, it's like separating him from the tensai. Anyway, ore-sama is glad that he had managed to uses his power to bring Kabaji along. Yes, only ore-sama can do that._

_June 14__th__ – Ore-sama and the 3__rd__ years are going tomorrow. For the first time in ore-sama's life, ore-sama is unsure of what to bring, as they said that we will be staying in a ten, without any mattress! Now, how could ore-sama possibly gets his sleep?!!! Plus, ore-sama never knows a tent that is wide enough to fit ore-sama's bags in! Where would he put all his bags?!!! Ore-sama is in despair._

Hiyoshi closed the book and checked his watch; it was still damn early. Yes, last week the third years had gone off to a training camp with other school in Kantou region. And needless to say; Atobe looked the worst of them six. The first drop of rain fell on his arm. He closed the window and opened the book again…

* * *

-Diary-

_June 14__th__ – We arrived at the campsite after an hour annoying journey. Note to self; make sure that one needs to bring a pair of earplug as to save their hearing from whatever Mukahi and Oshitari were doing at the backseats. The campsite is in the middle of nowhere in the forest. As expected, the tent looks really cheap and unincreadibly small, very unfit for ore-sama. Plus, ore-sama is told to share his tent with Kabaji and Jirou. Ore-sama doesn't mind of the narcoleptic, of course but speaking of Kabaji…What ore-sama means is that ore-sama has to share his beautiful sleep with that one HIPPOPOTAMUS!!! Ore-sama finds that he himself )of course Ore-sama is referring to Kabaji here) can hardly fit in the tent, never mind sharing. Anyway, Ore-sama wonders where would Shishido sleep as ore-sama believes that no way in either hell or heaven will he gonna share a tent with those two._

* * *

-More Entry-

_They gathered minna in a very cheap-looking hall. Ore-sama spotted that freaky Inui of Seigaku eyeing everyone and then scribbled in his notebook like crazy. Is he planning to give us those freaky juices?!!!_

_By the way, minna-san is divided into groups and yes, this is ore-sama's;_

_Leader; the non-other, ore-sama of course (A/N; yes, Atobe. we GOT IT)_

_Common followers;_

_Kabaji Munehiro_

_ Kikumaru Eiji_

_ Kawamura Takashi_

_ Yanagi Renji_

_Ore-sama hates this. That Yukimura has Shishido on his team, while Tezuka has Jirou and that Tachibana has Mukahi and Oshitari, well, maybe ore-sama doesn't hates Tachibana that much. And what ore-sama has are only a giant, a cat, a burning sensation and less freaky than freak data collector. Ore-sama's group name is Keigo(as if anybody else has better suggestion) and the teams' cheer is definitely everyone saying loudly (although their voices are low, maybe they have sore throats?) ATOBE-SAMA NO BIGI NI, YOI NA! ore-sama is the best._

* * *

-DINNER-

Ore-sama made a note to self to sue the organizer later due to the food that tastes worse that horrible.

* * *

-MORNING-

Ore-sama will make sure that the organizer will be put in jail for organizing this camp! And Kantoku… for signing in ore-sama's name. Ore-sama's team won the first place for the previous find the ring activity, of course, although ore-sama felt and was treated like a…like a…barbarian's the word? They practically 'washed' minna in a fish pond! This is humiliation!!! Ore-sama's expensive watch (it's water prove, of course. Ore-sama uses it for diving) ticks its needles to four o'clock in the morning…Ore-sama really needs his beautiful sleep now. That hippo sleeps in his sleeping bag and Jirou is already curled into a ball. Oyasumi nasai. ORE-SAMA WON'T LET HIS GUARD DOWN!!!(and he's not stealing Tezuka's line!)

Hiyoshi continues to read the journal as if it was a story book.

'Well, at least that explains where he got those puffy eyes', he murmured.

He checked his watch again; yes, 15 minutes until class start. He pulled his handkerchief and wiped off the book, making sure that there'll be no fingerprints on it. After doing so, he tossed the book on the floor, making it lays there as if no one ever touches it. Then, he lays on the bench and covered his face with his jacket. Moments later, a hurried-looking Atobe went inside and picked up the journal. Atobe gave Hiyoshi a quick glance, sure that the mushroom-headed boy is asleep before slips out the club house ever so quietly. After he is sure that Atobe is at least 25 meters away, Hiyoshi woke up and took out his cell phone.

'Did you get it?' asked someone on the other line.

'Of course, puri'

'Good job, Niou. Report back to HQ now,'

'Alright, Yanagi'

* * *

(A/N; gomen, minna-sama! I messed up the ending a bit. Yes, flame me if you want) 


End file.
